1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to automotive door panel construction of the type where a backing layer and multiple other layers are adhesively joined together in a three dimensional seal by heat and pressure in a die.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automotive door panels are often constructed of a combination of panels which are separately assembled and then brought together to form a complete door panel. It is desirable to provide an upper panel that has a raised surface, that is cushioned and rounded, which is usually above and behind the armrest portion of the panel. The prior art panels are formed of ABS plastic in the flat and are layered to create the desired shape. The cushioning material used to provide the shape is a resin impregnated PVC foam material which upon subjection to radio frequency energy to bond the layers, reverts to its pre foam thickness, which often results in a less than satisfactory product.
The door panel of the invention has a base or backing layer which is preformed into the desired raised shape with cushioning and other layers bonded together to form a product that does not suffer from the disadvantages of the prior art panels and provides distinct advantages.